


Synechise

by YumiAmamiya



Series: Synechise [1]
Category: HoO - Fandom, KC - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, mc - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiAmamiya/pseuds/YumiAmamiya
Summary: Synechise 1: The path to isolationEs fácil planificar tu vida sobre el papel. Pensar que cuando tengas cierta edad todo debería haber ido según lo planeado.Lo que no sabes cuando eres joven, es que la vida son múltiples caminos.La gente llega a ella sin avisar, rompe tus esquemas y tu querida planificación con una sola sonrisa. También se van, aunque tu no estés preparada para decir adiós.Al final, parece que el único camino que no muta con el tiempo es el de la soledad, junto con ese horrible sentimiento de que otros están controlando tus pasos por ti.Sin embargo, si sabes mirar más allá de lo planeado, descubrirás que siempre hay alguien a tu lado.Y es muy posible que sea quien menos te esperes.*Disclaimer: Todos los pjs pertenecen a Rick Riordan y Disney Publishing. Las imágenes de la portada son propiedad de Viria. Los títulos de los capítulos pertenecen a la canción "The path to isolation" de Jeff Williams, interpretada por Casey Williams como parte de la BSO de RWBY volume 6.Yo no poseo ninguna propiedad intelectual de nada y estos escritos solo son contenido fan sin ningún ánimo de lucro.
Relationships: Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo - Relationship, jasper - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship
Series: Synechise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020550
Kudos: 1





	Synechise

Se sentía como un dios.  
Desde aquella altura, hasta los rascacielos más imponentes de la ciudad parecían simples ramitas. Palos resecos que destacaban sobre un río de asfalto poblado de hormigas insignificantes. Corretean de un lugar a otro sin pensar por un momento lo fácil que sería para él aplastarlas una a una y sin ningún remordimiento.  
La única pregunta era por qué no lo había hecho todavía. Por qué la cuna de la civilización moderna no era suya.  
En la tranquilidad de su despacho, en el piso más alto de su torre, Nerón admiraba la bella Nueva York arder bajo el fuego del atardecer como si del incendio de Roma se tratara. La ciudad comenzaba a resplandecer con las luces perezosas que la prendían como millones de ojos al abrirse. Y lo miraban a él.  
Le suplicaban con su ligero titilar que hiciera algo por detener toda aquella decadencia, toda aquella miseria que significaba no poder ser moldeada de la manera más perfecta posible. Nueva York rogaba por ser algo más que un gigante de acero en medio del océano. Y solo él, y su empresa, podrían lograr convertirla en la verdadera maravilla que el mundo merecía.  
—Hemos cerrado el trimestre con el doble de ganancias que el anterior —dijo Calígula a su espalda—. Podremos permitirnos las nuevas adquisiciones que planeamos.  
—Sigue sin ser suficiente —siseó Nerón sin moverse ni un ápice de su mirador particular.  
—Paciencia, amigo mío. El imperio no se construyó en un día —replicó Cómodo. Llevaba un buen rato tirado de mala forma en uno de los sofás de la habitación. Fumaba con parsimonia un cigarro mientras observaba el humo ascender—. No debemos llamar la atención.  
—Irónico que lo digas precisamente tu —se burló Calígula al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su silla con aire agotado.  
—Ni a mi me gusta que las ratas se revuelvan cuando intentas aplastarlas. Es molesto, me quita tiempo de unas actividades más de mi gusto.  
Calígula resopló en respuesta y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Su tez ya de por si enfermiza y mortecina se había agravado con el exceso de trabajo de los últimos meses, por no decir años. Como habían dicho, levantar un imperio llevaba tiempo y muchas horas detrás sin dormir entre cuentas, extorsiones, actos públicos y algún que otro negocio ilícito.  
—Deberíamos continuar las negociaciones con algunas de las empresas de nuestra lista —dijo mientras continuaba con su masaje—. Atlas Sky está asegurada, por descontado, pero otras como H.A.D.E.S, Lightning o Dare Entreprises, entre otras, están oponiendo demasiada resistencia.  
—Simples bárbaros que no saben apreciar el progreso y que la mejor opción es rendirse —apuntó su compañero. El cigarrillo ya se había acabado—. Total, no los necesitamos. Son simples mosquitos molestos que aplastaremos llegados el momento.  
—No es tan fácil, Cómodo. Debes tener una visión más estratégica —gruñó.  
—Y tu dejar de preocuparte, ¿qué crees que pueden hacernos esos seres insignificantes? —lo retó. Su mirada oscura y penetrante se clavó con fiereza sobre la de su contrario.  
—Dejad de discutir.  
La voz de Nerón rugió en el silencio del despacho y frenó a ambos directivos al segundo. En absoluto era una rendición por parte de ninguno. Los tres eran excesivamente orgullosos, pero con los años al mando de la empresa tuvieron que aprender un curioso modo de ceder: callarse con la idea de que cada uno tenía razón e ignorar la rivalidad y tensión constante en la sala cuando se juntaban.  
—No podemos frenarnos solo porque unos empresarios cualquiera hayan decidido desafiarnos de forma silenciosa, pero tampoco podemos ser agresivos. Al menos… no aún —continuó. Una sonrisa perversa y condescendiente se había ido formando en sus labios a medida que hablaba y le devolvía un reflejo terrorífico desde el cristal del ventanal.  
—¿Cuál es el plan entonces? —preguntó Calígula.  
—Continuemos con lo hecho hasta ahora. Si nos hacemos dueños de la ciudad, ni ellos ni nadie podrá detenernos. Necesitamos mantenerlos cerca, que crean que solo intentamos llevarnos bien con ellos como buenos empresarios —dijo y su mirada se centró en Cómodo. Le lanzó una mirada significativa a lo que él asintió en conocimiento antes de girarse hacia su otro compañero—. Y cuando vean que ya es demasiado tarde y la única opción sea unirse o caer, será cuando les tenderemos una mano amiga antes de que vean sus pequeñas aldeas arder.  
—Me gusta. No hay mayor estúpido que el desesperado por mantenerse en la cima. Tal vez así aprendan que el trono es solo para los que lo merecemos —bufó Cómodo antes de encender otro cigarro.  
Calígula se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos más. Su mirada perdida y calculadora se había fijado en un punto indeterminado de las hojas de cuentas que tenía sobre la mesa. Casi se podía sentir el ligero crujir de los engranajes en su mente en busca de las posibilidades y los fallos que podría traer ese plan. Al final, se volvió hacia su amigo con el rostro sereno y carente de cualquier emoción.  
—¿Y el primer paso?  
Nerón mantuvo su vista fija en la ciudad. Nueva York se había convertido en una galaxia de luces parpadeantes que saludaban como estrellas en la oscuridad. Un barco en medio de un océano de acero que bullía con el fragor de las olas de personas al moverse.  
—Siempre he querido tener una habitación con vistas al mar.


End file.
